Morning After
by Justicerocks
Summary: Dawsey and Dawson-sibling story bases on spoilers and speculations from 2.08 "Rhymes with Shout" More information inside.


**Summary: '**The morning after' with a slight twist. Dawsey and Dawson-sibling story story.

**A**\**N: **The idea for this one-shot came to me after talking about how Antonio might react to Gabby dating Matt with a few friends on Twitter. The result, this one-shot. Also this story has Antonio's family as listed IMDB on the Chicago PD page. With all that being said I have never been to the Chicago Children's Science Museum so all information I got was from the official website.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or the Chicago Children's Museum.

**Spoilers: **First season of Chicago Fire and Speculations and spoilers for next weeks Chicago Fire episode "Rhymes with Shout"

**Warnings: **Mild language and adult themes (but not enough to make it 'M' rated)

* * *

**Morning After**

Gabriela woke up and then seeing the naked sleeping body of Matthew Casey beside her remembered what had happened the previous night. Matt had told her that he couldn't imagine his life without her and he wanted to be more then friends. A year ago she would have given anything for him to say that to her but what happened at her cousin's Christmas party still haunted her and she told him they'd had already tried having a relationship and it didn't work out.

Then when she was all but ready to go to a dinner gala for a charity Matt had sowed up at her door; actually it was more like she had opened it ready to go and he was standing there on her doorstep.

He had pulled her into his arms and kissed her; and then to her displeasure he pulled away and studied her face. Ever a gentleman he told her he understood she was afraid of getting hurt again; and even if she didn't want to date he needed to do that; needed to tell her that he was ready for a committed relationship with her.

Gabriela's hormones guided her decision and she quickly puled him inside her house and shut the door.

Matt then pinned her up against the wall and kissed her and for the better part of the night they had passionate and heated sex.

"Good morning," Matt breathed on her skin as he trailed kisses down her shoulder.

"Morning," She responded moaning as his lips traveled to her neck.

"So I was thinking-" He was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Shit!" She bolted up in bed and rushed to get dressed.

"Gabby," Matt sat up and pulled his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm babysitting Antonio's kids today!" She ran into the en-suite to quickly brush her teeth and comb her hair.

"You want me to-"

"I want you to get dressed and answer the door!" She yelled with her toothbrush in her mouth.

Matt quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs to open the door and as expected he was greeted by a puzzled look.

"Dad maybe that's his car in Aunt Gabby's driveway," The girl, Eva if he remembered correctly spoke up.

"Eva," Her mother gave her a stern glare.

"Uh, Laura, Diego, Eva this is Matt he's-"

"He's my boyfriend," Gabriela appeared behind Matt and said, "But that's not what we're here to talk about," She looked at her niece and nephew. "Well come on in," She stepped aside to let het family into her house.

"Nice change of subject Aunt Gabby," Diego smirked as he walked into the house.

"Watch it Diego," Gabriela gave the eight year old his only warning. He knew he needed to watch his mouth.

"You're cute," Eva smiled up at Matt, "I like you."

Matt chuckled, "Well thank you Eva."

Eva smiled up at him her pink braces shining.

"Hey, hey sweetheart, he's mine," Gabriela warned her niece smiling, "You can wait until your older to give your father a heart attack about dating."

"Okay Aunt Gabby," Eva nodded her head.

"Diego hang up your coat!" Antonio saw his son leave his coat where he took it off.

"Okay, Diego Eva come here," Antonio knelt down to his children's level and when they approached him he looked them both in the eyes and said, "I want you to be good for Aunt Gabby today. And when you go to the Science Centre you listen to what she tells you and if Matt goes with you, you listen to him too. Do we have an understanding?"

Both children nodded their heads.

"Good," Antonio stood up, "Now go and give your mother a hug and a kiss."

"Mom, Daddy's scaring me again," Eva hugged her mother tight as she looked up at her, "Is he upset at Matt and Gabby?"

Laura choked on air as she comprehending her daughter's question. She was, of course right Antonio was probably a bit ticked off; and she had obviously observed this because Antonio only became tat strict with the kids when he was angry.

"Since when did you become so smart?" Laura looked at her.

"Mom!" Eva whined, "That didn't answer the question.

"That's because it's none of your business;"

"But you always gossip," She complained, "Isn't it the same thing."

"Sweetie there are many good qualities about your mother but her gossiping is not one of them. Now come say good-bye to me because we really have to go."

"Bye Daddy," Eva hugged her father.

After releasing her daughter Antonio moved to Gabby; he knew by her demeanor she was embarrassed by what had transpired and probably didn't need is lecture about it. So when he hugged her he simply told her "I knew it,"

"Uh-huh," Gabriela responded as they released from their hug and she watched as Laura and Antonio left.

"Who wants pancakes?" Gabriela closed the door and turned to look at her niece and nephew.

"Me! Me!" They both shouted as they scrambled off in the direction of the kitchen.

"How old are they?" Matt wondered as he took Gabby's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Eight."

"Just a year older ten Ben," He spoke.

"Yeah," Gabriela nodded, "I miss them too." She squeezed his hand, "We should call them and tell them we finally got together."

"Yeah," Matt chuckled, "They kept asking me why we weren't dating."

"They asked me a few times too," Gabriela turned on the kitchen light as they walked into the room and saw that the twins had already begun to get out the needs ingredients,

"Wow, wow buddy!" Matt sprang into action as he saw Diego on top of the counter trying to get down the flour and pancake mix. "Be carful you could fall."

"You sound like Dad!" Diego retrieved the pancake mix and ten jumped to the ground, "He gets worried too."

"I bet," Matt, observed, "Do you make pancakes by yourself a home?"

"No!" Eva spoke up, "But Mom lets me help. Diego never wants to!"

"Well I really appreciate the help you two but how about you guys take these," She handed them each a brochure for the science centre, "And pick two exhibits you ant to go to today and then agree on two you both want to see."

Both children took a brochure each and went to the table grabbing a pen on the way.

"Nice," Matt whispered as he watched the twins talk excitedly about all the things they wanted to do and see.

Gabriela kissed him softly on the lips, "You know I don't usually do this but if you promise not to make them uneatable you can help me with the pancakes."

"Gee thanks," Matt smirked, "But I think I'd rather hang-out with Thing One and Thing Two." He squeezed her shoulder before turning around, "Hey who was born first?" He asked.

"I was!" Came the unanimous response.

"Eva was, but only by two minutes," Gabriela confirmed.

"Okay then," Matt nodded as he sat down at the table "You can be Thing One," He gently flicked Eva's nose, "And you buddy, you can be Thing Two," He told Diego.

"Aunt Gabby your boyfriend's weird!" Eva stood up.

"Oh," Matt scooped her up into hid arms and swung her upside down, "You think I'm weird!

Eva squealed with joy as Matt swung her back and fourth by her feet.

"I can see your underwear," Diego informed his sister as he walked around the table, "They're white."

"Okay," Matt gently flipped Eva back right side up, "Now lets map out our day," He turned the children's attention back towards the map.

"I want to go to the place where you build things," Diego pointed to the picture and description of the exhibit that had a real working workshop for kids. "And I want to go to the water station," He pointed to the exhibit where you could make a boat and test it.

"That's a great idea having a workshop for kids; I would have loved that. We'll just have to make sure you know how to stay safe."

"You know Matt's a part-time contractor when he's not on shift at the firehouse," Gabriela placed a plate of pancakes on the table, "I bet he'd love to take you to that exhibit,"

"Yeah I would,"

"Oh cool," Diego reached for a pancake.

"Diego use your table manners you don't reach across the table," Gabriela scolded as she got plates and cutlery.

"Yes Aunt Gabby," Diego corrected his seating position and waited patiently for the pancakes to be passed to him.

Once all the pancakes had been eaten Diego and Eva both cleared their plates and went to go wash their hands and get ready to go to the Science Centre. It took them only twenty minutes to get to the Children's Science Centre and as soon as they had hung up their coats they went towards one of the exhibits both children wanted to go to.

The 'Snow Much Fun' Exhibit featured an indoor urban skating rink designed for sock feet and no sooner had they arrived Diego and Eva had taken off their shoes and gone onto the rink; chasing each other around.

"They're great kids," Matt watched the children play as he took off his own shoes, "I always imagined you and Antonio to have that same kind of dynamic when you were younger."

"We did."

"Aunt Gabby! Come on!"

"We're coming!" Gabriela placed her shoes next to Matt's and stepped onto the slippery service.

"Come on!" Eva linked arms with and attempted to drag her over to where Diego was practicing his hockey skills.

"Aunt Gabby watch this," Diego proudly showed off a fake version of his hockey shot.

"That was great Diego!" Gabby praised, "I'm hoping to get to another game soon."

"Alright!" Diego cheered, "Come on Saturday we're playing the second best team and Dad doesn't like the coach."

"I can't this Saturday bud, I have to work."

"Oh," Diego tried to hide his disappointment, "Can you come next Saturday?"

"I'll try too," Gabby ruffled his hair, "Now lets see how we can all skate," She took his hand.

"Look at Matt!" Diego laughed as Matt slide sideways on the ice and then fell down, "He's funny!"

Matt popped up and smiled, "I'm alright!"

"Oh boy," Gabriela shook her head and smiled, "Yeah Matt is being silly Diego," She commented as she watched carefully as Eva made spins and jumps on the ice.

After being on the indoor ice for nearly half an hour Diego announced that he wanted to go to the Tinkering Lab and make chair. So Matt took Diego over to the Tinkering Lab while Gabriela stayed with Eva at the indoor ice.

"Welcome to the Tinkering Lab," A man wearing a hardhat and tool belt greeted Diego and Matt as they entered, "Do you have any questions?"

"Can I make a chair?" Diego wondered.

The man smiled, "Of course you can, you can make anything you want."

"I want to make a chair," Diego walked to a nearby workbench and sat down. "What do we need to do first?" He looked at Matt.

"Well first we need to find some wood and measure it. You can help."

"I want to do it," Diego spoke up.

Matt looked around the room and saw children, some younger then Diego using the tools without any adult help. He supposed that was what this room was meant for but he didn't know how comfortable he was with Diego using a real saw and measuring the wood.

"Tell you what Diego you can do it all by yourself but I'm going to be right here to help you and to make sure you're okay; in fact," He looked around for one of the adults that could help him, "You see that man over there with the hard hat? Go ask him the rules all right, get him to help you and then come back here. I'll be watching you."

"Okay," Diego did as he was told.

After becoming board of the indoor skating rink Eva had asked to go to the indoor climbing room where she wanted to climb to the top of the ship all by herself despite being terrified of heights.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" Gabby asked her niece one last time as she looked at the boat turned climbing structure.

"I'm sure; I won't get scared," Eva promised as she climbed the stairs to the roped bridge and walked across from there she climbed a rope ladder and then walked across the bridge. When she reached the net that she had to crawl across she took one look down at the ground and screamed.

"AUNTIE GABBY!" Eva held onto a wooden pole for dear life, "Auntie Gabby help me!" She cried.

"Okay sweetheart," Gabby called up to her.

A man from the higher level raced down and quickly climbed across the low rope bridge to over where Eva was. "My names Ryan, what's your name?"

"Eva."

"Well Eva is it okay if I help you get back down to the ground?"

"I want Aunt Gabby," She cried.

"I know sweetie but your Aunt can't come up here and get you so you're going to have to trust me okay, can you do that?"

Eva whimpered tears falling down her face.

"Eva!" Gabriela called up, "Sweetie I can't come up there so you need to listen to the nice man! I'll be down here waiting for you!"

"O-okay," She wrapped her arms around Ryan who lifted her up and then gave her a piggyback ride down the structure.

"Auntie Gabby!" Eva ran straight into her arms.

"I'm here sweetie," She hugged her, "Thank you," She said to Ryan.

"No problem Ma'am," He turned around walked back up the play structure.

"This is so much fun!" Diego hammered a nail into his chair to secure the seat and leg together, "I'm going to tell Mom and Dad I want one at home."

Matt chuckled, "Well you can ask bud," He looked up to see Gabriela walking into the exhibit carrying a very frightened looking Eva.

"What happened?" He walked over to them.

"Eva got scared on a climbing structure and had to be helped down, she wanted to come and see Diego."

"Well Diego's hard at work," Matt smiled as he looked at Diego who was till hard at work.

"I can see that," Gabby put Eva on the ground, "Go say hi to Diego sweetie."

When Diego realized his sister was standing beside him he immediately showed her his half finished chair and asked if she wanted to make anything. She said no and watched him work for a while before telling Gabriela and Matt she wanted to go to the Art area of paint a picture.

"Okay sweetheart," Gabriela took her hand, "I'll text you," She told Matt as she left the room with Eva.

"Does Daddy like Matt?" Eva asked as they walked to the escalator.

"Eva, remember what your mom told you, that's none of your business."

"But if he doesn't I want to help." She explained, "I'm good at that."

"Yes you are," She agreed as se step onto the up escalator.

Eva painted a beautiful picture of different colours blended together to make new colours and after that she went back to the indoor rink.

When it was almost four o'clock Matt texted Gabby and told her Diego was finished with his chair. After meeting up at the indoor rink and spending some more time skating Gabby and Matt decided it was time to head back home.

Once at home the kids played until dinner was ready and then watched a movie both falling asleep on the couch before their parents came to get them.

"Looks like you tired them out," Antonio saw his sleeping children, "And that's not an easy thing to do."

"They're great kids; Diego's very bright and focused he spent the whole day in the building centre building this chair," He pointed to the lopsided chair in the corner.

"Yes Diego is very smart," Laura examined the chair, "And for an eight year old I'd say this is pretty good. Tell you what honey," She spoke to Antonio, "I'll take the chair o the car and you can carry the kids."

"I'll help," Matt spoke up as he walked to the couch and easily picked up a sleeping Eva.

"Thanks man," Antonio smiled appreciatively.

"He's a keeper," Laura whispered to Gabby as the two men left the room.

"Yeah," Gabriela agreed with her sister in-law "So did you get most of your Christmas shopping done?

"Most of it and some wrapping;" She confirmed, "Thanks again Gabby you're a life saver sometimes. I hope they weren't much trouble."

"No, accept Eva did have to be carried down from a climber because she got scared."

"She's determined to get over her fear of heights that girl; I'm not complaining but then stuff like that happens," Laura pointed out as she saw Antonio and Matt buckle the kids in, "We should go," She grabbed Diego's chair and hugged Gabby, "Talk to you soon."

"You bet," Gabby waved to Antonio as Matt came back into the house.

Gabriela collapsed into Matt's arms, her head buried in his chest, "Well that was an interesting day," She mumbled.

"Yeah," Matt stroked her hair, "But very rewarding," He kissed her hair inhaling her scent, "For all the trouble they get into they're really great kids. Bright too. You weren't joking when you said Diego was a genius."

"I know," Gabby sighed, "And they are great kids," She smiled.

"So," Matt led her towards the couch and sat down pulling her onto his lap, "What do you want to do now?"

"I can think of a few things," She kissed him.

Matt threw the remote back on the table and laid down on the couch bringing Gabriela on top of him.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what dod you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
